Theater Terror (Reboot)
Theater Terror is the 9th episode of the rebooted series, Brandon 10. Plot At night, a bunch of civilians are seen heading into a movie theater. A pair of black and white sneakers are seen approaching the theater. Brandon, not fully seen: Alright! (view finally shows Brandon fully) I can't wait to check this film out. Coco: I know right. Everyone in school's been talking about it for weeks. Both: Supreme Battle Bots! Brandon: This is going to be the best movie ever. Coco: I doubt it. The other one with Jack Perkins was better. Brandon: You didn't even see it yet. You're just judging it by the trailers. Coco: Yeah and so's everyone else. The two then enter the movie theater. A figure is then seen approaching the theater. Inside, there's a short line to purchase films. Brandon looks confused and heads over to the head of the line. Theater Cashier, looking and sounding bored: Welcome to the Golden Theater. How can I help you? Brandon: Yeah. Where's all the people? Isn't anyone going to see Supreme Battle Bots? Theater Cashier: Oh that. Yeah, it's classic movie week. Everyone's gonna see that. I take it that you want to see Supreme Battle Bots. Coco: Heck yeah. Theater Cashier: Got any money? Brandon hands the Theater Cashier some money and in exchange he gives him two tickets. The two then run inside excited while the cashier still looks bored. A figure then approaches the cashier. Theater Cashier, still sounding and looking bored: Welcome to the Golden Theater. How can I help you? Figure: Oh you can do plenty. Later on, the two are seen sitting in their seats when the previews start showing. The projector then malfunctions and the movie stops playing on screen. Booing is heard throughout the audience. Coco: Um what's going on? Brandon: Projector must be broken. Looks like a good for nerd alien. Coco: I thought we were going to name him Grey Matter. Brandon: It was just a thought. Plus he's not a pet, dude. Don't let the popcorn get cold. (heads off) Coco: Okay. (Sits there) Wait a minute... Popcorn doesn't get cold! Hey! (goes after Brandon) Brandon is then seen entering the projector room. He then encounters the Mutater working on the projector. Brandon: Mutater? What are you doing here? The Mutater, turning to face Brandon: Gah! You! How did you find me? Nevermind. I suppose it doesn't matter. I have to device I need to enhance my Mutation beams. So how about I start by disintergrating you? Brandon: No way, Mutater! Going Hero! Brandon activates the Omnitrix and slaps down the face plate. Within a flash, he transforms into New Alien, Upgrade. Upgrade: Whoa! Another new guy? Why can't you just give me what I want for a change? Coco then enters the room. The Mutater then fires his device at Upgrade who prepares for impact. The blast then hits them and causes him to glow and release a powerful energy wave that send the three of them into the projector which is seen clinging against the floor in smoke. Theme Song Plays Later on, in an abandoned looking city, Upgrade and Coco appear from nowhere in a sparkling sizzle. Coco: Um... What just happened? Upgrade: Not sure. I blame this alien. (folds arms) Coco: You should blame your Omnitrix thing. Maybe it needs an Upgrade. Upgrade: Whatever. Let's just head back to the theater so we can kick the Mutater's butt. A siren is then heard approaching the two. An old fashioned car with a siren placed on its top is seen driving towards Upgrade and Coco. It then skids into a stop and its passengers exit the vehicle. They point lasers at the two. The four men are seen dressed in brown jumpsuits with an advanced vacuum cleaner upon their backs. Man 1: Hands where I can see them, Ghost. Upgrade: Ghost? Who are you callin' a ghost? Man 2: You and every other ghostie in the neighborhood. Man 3, to Coco: Please, citizen, stand back from the ghost. Coco: He's not a ghost. He's my best friend. Man 2: I was afraid this was going to happen. Looks like the newbie here is possessing this poor kid. Man 1: Let this boy go and we won't cause any trouble. Upgrade: You guys can't be serious. Ghosts aren't real. Suddenly the ground shakes and ghost creatures start arising from the ground. Man 4: What's happening? Man 2: This is it! The arising as predicted in the ancient books from the library. Coco: Wait a minute. This sounds like Ghost Patrol. Upgrade: You mean that dumb old movie? It's not Halloween yet, Coco. Coco: No. I mean... What if we were sucked into the Ghost Patrol movie. I mean it is classic week at the theater. It must be this new alien of yours. Upgrade: Really? Sweet. Maybe this guy isn't as bad as I thought he was. (To the Ghost Patrol) Don't worry Ghost Patrol, Upgrade is coming to the rescue. Upgrade runs over the ghosts and starts punching them but they phase right through him. The ghosts then knock him into their car. Man 1: Hey! Watch the car, you- erm- non-ghost thing. Upgrade: Sorry. What exactly does this new alien do? Upgrade then starts merging with the car as he sinks into it. Upgrade: AH! What's- Upgrade then completely vanishes into the car. Man 4: He IS a ghost! He possessed the car. Upgrade, as the car, upgrading the car: I may have possessed the car but I'm not ghost. Upgrade then fires lasers from the upgraded car at the ghosts causing them to disappear. When all of the ghosts are gone, a giant ghost then appears from the building behind them. Man 1: We need to combine our powers to take down this threat. Upgrade, as the car: I'm all in. Man 3: Ready.... Now! All of the men focus their laser blasters on the giant ghost as well as Upgrade which causes the ghost to explode. Upgrade then emerges from the car. Upgrade: Oh yeah! That was cool! Coco: Brandon, didn't that ghost look mutated? I'm sure it wasn't that huge in the film. Upgrade: You think the Mutater got sucked into the movies with us? Coco: Could be. We need to find him before he ruins these amazing classics. Upgrade: Or worst. Use them to take over the world. Come on! Upgrade then grabs Coco and then start to travel into another point of the movie realm. Meanwhile, in another film, a red flash appears and Brandon and Coco fall onto the ground. Brandon, rubbing head: Ow... Forgot about the timer. Coco: Where are we now? Brandon: I dunno. Let's ask the locals. (points to van) The van is seen approaching them. Their window reels down and they fire lasers at them. Brandon and Coco then run for it. Coco: Why are they shooting at us? Brandon: Gah. How can I be so stupid? It's the bad guys from that time travel movie, Hack the Future. Coco: I thought you didn't like the classics. Brandon: Doesn't mean I never watched them before. Coco: I don't remember this one as much. What happens next? Brandon: Well, their time machine is supposed to be close by. They use it to escape the bad guys and go into the future. Maybe we can make the machine take us to the other films. Coco: Not a bad idea. The two then enter a parking lot in which a large machine is set up with mirrors and computers. Brandon and Coco see the Mutater activating the machine and transporting himself into the other movie. Coco: Looks like he had the same idea. Lasers hit the ground close to them. The two of them run to the machine. Brandon presses some buttons and pulls a lever and the machine then activates. Brandon: Good thing we didn't have to do the dirty work. Come on! Brandon and Coco then jump through the portal in the modified time machine. They then appear in yet another film in an old fashioned town. Brandon, looking at the buildings: Ugh... Look at this low quality. Coco, looking at self: Looks like it's affecting us too. Brandon, noticing this on him too: What happens if we don't get out of the movie realm for too long? Coco: We'll probably become trapped forever. Brandon looks at Coco in shock. A near by bank then explodes. Brandon: This way! Brandon and Coco head over to the bank where they see the Mutater exiting with a crystal. A man in a trench coat then approaches him. Trench Coat Man: Halt! The Mutater: And who are you supposed to be? Trench Coat Man: The Great Detective. The clues lead up to this bank heist but I didn't suspect that you would be the one behind this, whoever you are. The Mutater: I am the Mutater and I have just about all I need from this world. Coco: Oh we're in The Great Detective. Now that was a good film. Brandon, to the Mutater: Not so fast, Mutater. The Mutater: Gah! So you were sucked into the movie realm as well, I see. Such a bother. But now I can finally beat you in a world that doesn't exist. Brandon: Not even sure what that means but I'm not letting you get away. The Mutater: I will escape with a new projector from the different worlds and there's nothing you can do to stop me, kid. But in the meantime, let me give you a friend to play with. The Mutater fires a Mutation beam at a random dog being walked by a woman. The dog then mutates into a large, fierce looking animal which lets out a roar. Coco looks concerned. Coco: Heh... Nice Doggy? Brandon then activates his Omnitrix and slaps down the face plate. He transforms into Heatblast. Heatblast: Let's see if I know a good recipe for hot dogs. Heatblast charges up a blast and throws a fireball at the mutant dog who pounces over it and onto Heatblast. The drool then puts out his flames. Heatblast: Ah gross. Dog Drool! The mutant dog is then about to attack Heatblast but it stops and goes to sleep. Heatblast opens his eyes and pushes the dog off of him. He gets up and sees the Great Detective holding the dog's side. Heatblast: What did you do? The Great Detective: I stunned it by attacking it's pressure points. I suspected that they weren't altered by whatever scenario just occurred. Coco, pointing: He's getting away! Heatblast and Coco run towards the Mutater who walks through a portal he created from his makeshift machine. They then enter the portal and end up in a temple. The Mutater is then seen heading into the main temple room. Heatblast: Know any old movies with a temple in them? Coco: There's some but the most popular one was- Voice: Out of my way! A man dressed like an architect then drops from a high point and tackles the Mutater. Coco: -Ethan the Explorer. Heatblast: I guess that's him. Ethan the Explorer: No one shall take the crown of the ancient people. It belongs in the royal museum. The Mutater: I am not here to sell it. I need it for my own benefits. The Mutater sees some bats hanging from the ceiling and manages to activate his machine causes the bats to mutant. After their transformation, Mutant Bats then drop from the ceiling and smack Ethan off of the Mutater. Ethan then hits the wall and falls over. Coco goes to his side. Heatblast fires a fire ball at the mutant bats but then the Omnitrix times out. Brandon: No. No. NO! Not now! Brandon looks up from his Omnitrix and sees the Mutater smiling. The Mutater: Get him. The mutant bats then chase after Brandon. Brandon runs for it. The Mutater, now without any distractions, goes for the crown of the ancient people. He takes it. The Mutater: Ha! It's mines! The temple then starts to rumble. Coco: What's going on? Ethan: That fool! He activated the temple's final booby trap. The floor then starts to come apart. Brandon jumps from a falling platform and leaps onto another. The mutant bats reach for him but he jumps away from them. He's now hanging onto the only platform that isn't at risk of collapsing; the one that the crown was mounted on. The Mutater then sees Brandon hanging on. The Mutater: You again... Brandon: Give it up, Mutater. The Mutater: Oh no. I'm completely helpless against a little Human boy. Get real, kid. You're down for. Brandon: Name's Brandon. Get it right. The Mutater: Not sure if that'll matter where you're going. Brandon: Going? I'm not going anywhere. The Mutater: Oh yes you are. (The Mutater grabs Brandon) You're going Down! (laughs and throws Brandon down the pit) Brandon: AHHH! Coco: Brandon! Ethan: That fiend. The Mutater: Why thank you very much. Now if you will excuse me. I have one more destination to visit. (to bats) My friends, finish them off! The Mutant Bats then fly over to Coco and Ethan the Explorers. They prepare to finish them off. Coco: AH! Meanwhile, Brandon is seen falling down the pit. Brandon tries to activate the Omnitrix but it's still recharging. Brandon: Come on! Come on! Come on! The Omnitrix then turns green. Brandon: Oh yeah! It's Hero Time! Brandon activates the Omnitrix and scrolls through the silhouettes. He then stops at a certain one and slaps down the face plate. He goes through a transformation scene. Brandon's eyes then shift to become more triangular and greener. Brandon's facial skin then loosens and turns slightly blue. More and more layers are then created as the skin is now fully blue. His hands then turn into dark claw like arms. After cycling around in a circle, Big Boo appears in a pose. In a flash, Big Boo is seen flying up from the pit. Back in the temple room, The Mutater is seen escaping through another portal. The Mutant Bats are just about ready to attack at Coco and Ethan. Coco: AH! Big Boo then phases through the platform and grabs the two of them. He then flies over with them in his arms and drops them on the mounted platform. Ethan: Ah! A ghost! Big Boo: Oh sure. I'm a ghost in the wrong movie. Oh the irony. The mutant bats then screech and fly towards Big Boo. Big Boo then turns around faces the mutant bats. Big Boo: Look, I know that being mutated probably made you loose your marbles but when I'm done with you, I'll make you diurnal. Big Boo then reaches under his loose skin and pulls out small clouds of dark energy. He then throws them at the Mutant Bats causing them to stop and shake their heads. They then screech more and holds their heads. The Mutant Bats then fall into the abyss when they stopped flying in order to hold their heads. Ethan: What did you do to them? Big Boo: I showed them the thing they feared the most. Coco: And what are bats afraid of? Big Boo: Snakes, Owls... Me. Come on. Let's get out of here before the Mutater tries to escape again. Big Boo and Coco then enter the portal. In another point of the movie realm, Big Boo and Coco appear in a spaceship facility. Big Boo: Hang on a second. I know this place. It's the hangar in the film, Galaxy Wars. Coco: Very good. You're improving. Big Boo then looks annoyed. Droids then enter the hangar and capture Coco. Coco: Hey! Let me go! The Mutater then appears in the hangar entrance. The Mutater, showing off a projector of his own device: Completed. At last. Big Boo: What's the big idea, Mutater? I didn't know you worked with robots. The Mutater: I did but these aren't mines. I only have control of them through the machine I added to my device. Coco: You won't get away with this, Mutater. The Mutater: Oh but I will. With this machine, I can shift between the dimensions of the various films available and gather an army of mutants to cross into reality and make me ruler of the world! Big Boo: I won't let you! The Mutater: Then just try and stop me. Droids, attack! The Droids then attack Big Boo. Big Boo slashes at the droids with his claws; destroying quite a few. The droids then start firing lasers at Big Boo. He gets hit by one and falls onto the ground. A bunch of droids then surround him. Big Boo reaches under his skin and deploys a dark energy cloud. The Droids looks around and scan for Big Boo. Big Boo, unseen: Since I can't see what you fear, I'm just going to have to surprise you guys. Big Boo then appears and slashes all of the droids, who are still in the dark. Big Boo then absorbs the cloud back under his skin and times out. He transforms back into Brandon. The Mutater: Impressive. You may have defeated these stupid machines (picks up energy sword) but can you defeat me? Coco: Brandon! Catch! Coco throws an energy sword at Brandon. Brandon sees this and catches it. He then activates the energy sword and points it at the Mutater: Brandon: There's only way to find out, Mutater. Brandon and the Mutater then engage in combat. It appears a powerful battle between energy swords. The Mutanter then pins Brandon down against an electric field. The Mutater: It's over. Brandon then sees a button on the floor connecting to an airlock. Brandon: I don't think so. Brandon kicks the Mutater in the leg and throws his energy sword at the button. It hits the button and opens the airlock. The Mutater is then pulled up towards the airlock. The Mutater: AH! Brandon then makes his way to the button and removes the energy sword; closing the airlock. The Mutater then falls down and lands on the ground. He looks up and sees Brandon standing over him pointing his energy sword. Brandon: Matter of fact, make that Brandon 10. You might want to remember that name. The Mutater then passes out. Coco goes over to the two. Coco: So what now? Brandon, holding projector: Now we get out of here. Coco: How? The thing is busted from the fight. Brandon then looks at the Omnitrix which is done recharging. He then smiles. Brandon: Don't worry. It only needs a little Upgrade. Later on, in the projector room, a green flash is seen and Upgrade is seen holding Coco and The Mutater in his arms. Upgrade then times out and turns back into Brandon. The police then enter the projector room and see Brandon and Coco with the Mutater, passed out. Brandon: He's all yours, Officers. Shortly after, the police are seen arresting the Mutater again. Everyone else from the theater is seen leaving as well. Coco: Wait. I just realized something. If we were in the movies, wouldn't we be on screen for them? Brandon: You don't think they know about the Omnitrix, right? Brandon and Coco watch as a group of kids exit from the theater. Kid: Yeah that movie was awesome! Kid 2: Wasn't the same as last time but it was better. Kid 3: They really did a good job with the special effects on that alien kid. Whoever he is? Kid: Probably just an extra. The movie is the main thing here. The group of kids then head off. Coco: Looks like that handled itself. Aw man and we didn't even get to see Supreme Battle Bots. Brandon: It's okay. I watched enough movies today besides the classics aren't that bad. It just needed a little Upgrade. The two laugh and walk away from the theater as the scene tilts up to the sky. Brandon, unseen: Ah wait. We forgot the popcorn! Wait! Credits Characters *Brandon *Coco *Movie Characters (First Appearance) **The Ghost Patrol **Professor Sometimes **The Great Detective **Ethan the Explorer **Alex, Space Fighter. *Theater Cashier (First Appearance) *Kids *Officers *Civilians Villains *The Mutater *Movie Villains (First Appearance) **Ghosts **Generic Bad Guys **Mutated Movie Monsters ***Mutated Ghost ***Mutated Bats **Space Droids Aliens Used *Upgrade (x2) (First Appearance) *Heatblast *Big Boo (First Appearance) Trivia *The films/film names from the original version of this episode were altered. *Upgrade and Big Boo make their debuts. *Big Boo was used prior to this episode however this is his first onscreen appearance. *The films seen in this episode were based off of some popular films such as Ghostbusters, Back to the Future, Indiana Jones and Star Wars. *This is the first episode where an alien is used twice in an episode. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Season 1 Category:Brandon 10 (Reboot) Episodes